Vampires, Purgatory & Beyond
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: TVD 5x22/SH 1x13. Bonnie was sure that when the Other Side imploded that her and that cocky bastard Damon would simply vanish. But just when hope is lost, they discovers that just like Bed, Bath & Beyond there is more to this whole dying thing then one selection of Purgatory. Sleepy Hollow's Lieutenant Abbie Mills could have told them that. Now how to escape? Bamon. Ichabbie


Hello Simply Hopeless here with yet another Vampire Diaries story but this time I decided to do a crossover with one of my favorite television shows Sleepy Hollow. I'm getting frustrated by both epic season finales and so I decided to do a mesh-up giving a twist to all those TVD 5X22 life after the other side stories that have been cropping up. So I hope you enjoy and review me please. You know I love you for them.

**Vampires, Purgatory and Beyond**

"Bonnie… Bonnie!"

The witch could hear her boyfriend Jeremy calling her name on the side of the living as he ran closer to her in the wooded cemetery. He sounded breathless, desperate and full of concern; but she refused to turn to see those big brown eyes looking at her with so much love and sadness. She knew she was hurting him now, hurting everyone around her for keeping her inevitable death a secret. But she had selfishly wanted to cherish the time they had together before it was ripped away from her instead of letting her friends look at her like some ticking time bomb that would implode on itself.

There would be no tears. No rushed words of comfort. No embraces. She knew that she had been living on borrowed time for a while now as she told Jeremy on the phone and any delay in the inevitable was only going to add to their and her pain.

So before anyone could think to walk up to her and hold her tightly in his or her arms, as she stood alone, Bonnie took a bold step forward and was sucked back to the Other Side. It felt different this time. The duality of being anchored in two different places went away because she knew with a heavy heart that all of her, both physical and spiritual, were now tied to this place. She was the anchor and with everything falling down around her ears she would fall down with it as well.

The other side always looked like a poorly maintained version of the living world. It was darker, colder, and lonelier. Bonnie knew that back in the living world the sky was still pitch black with stars and a fat moon hovering like a fragile soap bubble while illuminating the night sky and forest below in eerie shadows. That everything was still and calm except for the loved ones she had abandoned to her fate. She could just imagine them hugging and clinging to each other, wondering why she played sacrificial lamb again and again without letting anyone else at least help shoulder the burden with her. But here, on the other side, everything was as chaotic as her aching heart. The wind yanked giant invisible fingers through the trees as if was determined to tear off every leaf and every branch. The sky seemed surreally bright, punching gaping holes into the darkness that should have been there.

Her short hair whipped back from her forehead as she realized that Damon had been waiting calmly for her and the inevitable all this time. Even when they were about to die he was still devastatingly handsome and aloof. It was almost as if he had never even bothered to see Elena or reflected on what the two of them being here at this time meant.

Bonnie had half a mind to give him a quick jab with her elbow in order to take away that confident, yet tragic hero look he was wearing. Instead she hugged her thin sweater closer to her frame and hunched over a bit, forgetting that in this world she could no longer feel things like the cold.

Honestly, the other side collapsing right now felt like a badly done alien movie as the sky slowly began to lose more and more of its' pigmentation, bathing the two in it's eerie glow. Bonnie half expected for E.T. to come down to her in a spaceship and poke her finger with one of his long, wrinkly, brown digits. But that was just her panicked mind escaping from reality yet again. No, Bonnie Sheila Bennett was determined to face down her death and the unknown like she did everything in life; she stood up just a little bit straighter despite her petite frame easily being dwarfed by Damon's tall, lankly one, and squared her jaw.

"This place is going down, isn't it?" Damon said suddenly, interrupting Bonnie's pep talk to herself.

"It is." She said bluntly. It was useless to deny it. Sure she could wrap it up in a pretty, little bow and tell him that where they were going angels were playing harps and Tupac Shakur was preparing to release yet another album that would mysteriously find it's way on the charts in the living world. But they had both done some bad, bad things that might be thought of as unforgivable, especially in the Lord's eyes. Bonnie also couldn't remember the last time she had attended a church service or picked up a bible so there was that also.

So was she headed for a one-way trip to hell to sizzle for all of eternity or was she just going to stop existing all together? Not thinking, breathing or anything? Bonnie couldn't imagine it. She had died before, but it had never felt final. She had always had her roots somewhere in the living, watching over Jeremy and the others. So it was just frustrating that the only person she'd be able to see and speak to in the end was the same man that had infuriated her for almost five years of her chaotic teen life. Regret briefly painted her pretty face as she realized too late she have at least turned around to see Jeremy or the others faces one more time. Maybe even feel the warmth of Jeremy's arms around her. But the best she could do in light of the situation was speak to Damon to assuage her fears.

"I'm sure there are a million people we'd both rather be with right now. But…" She reached nervously for Damon Salvatore's hand and prayed that the stubborn asshole wouldn't try to pull his hand away from hers. She needed all the comfort she could get right now with the one person who had been sacrificing himself in his own unconventional way to keep Elena and their little circle of friends safe.

"Couple thousand at most," Damon retorted back smartly, giving her his emphasis smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, barely containing a chuckle. Damon just had to be Damon and in a way she was glad that he was true to himself to the very end. Just that simple squeeze of his hand in hers was enough to make her feel slightly better.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" She barely managed to choke out. Half of the time she didn't realize she was dead until she was staring at her unmoving body on the ground. But the way Lexi and the others had been sucked up like demented dust bunnies in a giant sky Hoover, she wasn't sure what this new experience would feel pleasant.

"I don't kno—" Damon began but was cut short as their world imploded on itself, bathing them in a bright, all consuming light.

/

Bonnie honestly thought when she disappeared for good that she would receive more than a tingling sensation ride through her entire body. She expecting pain, fire and brimstone or just to vanish. She never expected as she finally peeled her eyes open after the insistent squeeze of Damon's hand in hers to be staring at a wall of pink.

Was hell really Barbie's dream house? Or whatever this place was?

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," she gasped out breathlessly as she anxiously looked around. She held onto Damon's hand a little tighter, unsure of everything around her but him. The walls were shocking pink. The windows and accompanying curtains painted on. Plastic shelves full of plastic books stood to one side with a tiny toy dog on its side. Everything was so unreal and yet here they were.

"Why the hell am I Toto?" Damon grumbled as he surveyed their new surroundings. He didn't like being compared to a canine but he at least had to agree with the little witch that this was definitely not Kansas anymore.

"Because Toto's a guy and Dorothy is definitely me because I'm a girl and I have these sparkly shoes," Bonnie said jokingly, poking out one of her tiny feet in her glittery, silver ballerina flats.

"The juries out of the whole girl thing… Oww, damn it Bonnie, can't you take a joke?" he hissed, wondering why her bony elbow hurt despite them supposedly being dead.

"Bad dog, next time I'm going to use a rolled up newspaper on you or a water bottle," she huffed, hands on her hips as she finally released his hand. She then giggled nervously when she saw the beginning of fangs poking out of Damon's mouth. "How the hell do you guys talk with those in your mouth anyway? I'd think you'd come out sounding like Count Chocola or the Count."

"It's because I'm not a cartoon vampire who lives on a cereal box or lives on Sesame Street," Damon snorted as he felt his fangs sheath back. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped further into Barbie's radioactively bright dream house, his handsome head poking around the corner to see yet another plastic filled interior. "You're definitely off your rocker Judgey."

"I don't know I start to babble when I'm nervous. I mean… the other side was coming down, we were trapped, bright light and then bam… we're here. Is there a Ken doll in there?" She asked after her miniature rant. She squeezed herself a little past Damon so she could poke her head curiously inside the next room to see and sure enough a version of Barbie and Ken were sitting on a cheap plastic couch in front of a painted, roaring fire.

"Is this suppose to be Barbie?" Bonnie asked as he walked up to the blue eyed, blonde haired doll that smiled her sweet silicone smile up at him.

"If Barbie was a ho… hello?" Bonnie questioned, hand over her heart as she suddenly spotted someone, not made of plastic entering the room.

"Who… who are you? Are you with Moloch?" A darked haired, black woman asked as she stepped into the room, gun leveled between the both of them.

"Whoa, whoa there. No need to point your gun at us. I'm Damon Salvatore and the little scrappy one over there is Bonnie Bennett," he said carefully, hands in the air. He smiled faintly when olive green eyes cut sharply at him but his attention was more focused on the obviously dangerous woman in front of him. Sure he could super speed over to her but she might just let a bullet lose into Judgey's head if startled. "Who may I ask are you?"

"Lieutenant Abbie Mills from the Sleepy Hollow Sherriff's Department. And now we have the introductions are out of the way. Would you mind telling me why the hell you managed to find your way not into purgatory but my dollhouse, " she ordered with all the authority of her station.

"Well ain't that a kick in the head. We go from purgatory to another, don't we BonBon?" Damon chuckled ruthlessly before flinching instinctively as a warning shot went off; knocking Ken's head clean off his plastic body.

"Okay, let's talk. I'm sure we have all the time in the world now," sighed out Bonnie, plopping unceremoniously down with Barbie the ho. "It all started when this asshole's brother decided to come to small little town in Virginia called Mystic Falls—"


End file.
